


Sugar (yes, please)

by 164



Series: #lễhội_XùChiên [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Câu chuyện đáng yêu của chàng sinh viên trao đổi khi lỡ phải lòng giảng viên của mình. Và cả ngàn cách thức cậu ngốc này đã làm để gây sự chú ý của thầy giáo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar (yes, please)

 “Mình không biết, Seungcheol à,” Jisoo nói khẽ, tránh để cậu sinh viên năm nhất thức giấc “năm tai nạn trong vòng bốn tuần khó có thể còn được gọi là ‘tai nạn’ lắm…”

Seungcheol khẽ bật cười, “Không sao thầy bói nói mình năm nay không gặp nạn nhỏ nhiều thì sẽ gặp nạn lớn, vậy nên thà được vào phòng y tế thăm cậu còn hơn để cậu thăm mình trong bệnh viện mà, đúng không?”

Jisoo thở dài, gõ lên cái trán u của bạn mình, làm Seungcheol rít lên. “Tinh thần lạc quan là tốt cho cậu, nhưng không tốt cho cơ thể cậu đâu. Vả lại,” tiếng chân chợt ngưng, và Minghao nhắm chặt mắt lại khi anh bác sĩ trẻ vén rèm giường bệnh ra để lấy băng keo cá nhân “cậu nhóc này là người gây ra hết năm vụ ‘tai nạn’ còn gì”.

Chỉ bốn thôi, Minghao đính chính trong đầu, lần đầu thật sự là tai nạn mà. Vì Minghao đâu lên kế hoạch để đổ giảng viên của mình cái rầm ngay ngày đi học đầu tiên đâu chứ. Cậu chỉ muốn đến lớp, học thật tốt trong bốn tuần này và về Trung Quốc. Nhưng trách cái phận hẻo lá thế nào của cậu, vừa mới vào tiết học đầu đã đâm đầu thẳng vào Choi Seungcheol – anh trợ giảng lớp Đại cương về kĩ thuật – và đổ cái rầm, đúng nghĩa đen.

“Em không sao chứ?” Anh đưa tay, đề nghị đỡ Minghao đứng dậy, nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ trong khi máu đang chảy ròng từ mũi.

Với vốn tiếng Hàn mà Minghao dự định sẽ giúp cậu qua được một ngày ở trường (gồm: xin chào, cậu khoẻ không, tôi khoẻ, tạm biệt) thì câu anh vừa nói, cơ hội giữa “Em có sao không vậy?” và “Mày đứng lên cho bố tính sổ” là năm mươi – năm mươi. Vậy nên Minghao đứng dậy bỏ chạy một mạch từ tầng trệt lên tầng ba, để rồi xuống lại tầng hai bằng cầu thang khác khi thấy không ai đuổi theo và bước vào phòng học, chỉ để thấy người ban nãy đang đứng trên bục giảng với một tay cầm mic, tay còn lại giữ khăn giấy thấm máu ở mũi mình. Seungcheol thoáng thấy Minghao, đang chuẩn bị chuồn trở ra cửa sau, đã vội chỉ thẳng cậu để cả lớp quay lại nhìn, gây áp lực mức đầu tiên cho Minghao khựng lại. Sau đó còn la lớn:

“Này! Xu Minghao!” trước khi tiến nhanh về cuối lớp. Seungcheol đặt tay lên vai cậu, hỏi, mà phải mất vài giây để Minghao nhận ra mình hiểu được anh ấy đang nói gì, “Em là sinh viên trao đổi từ Trung Quốc đến đúng không?” Mặt anh nghiêm nghị.

Minghao gật, chưa hết bàng hoàng. Seungcheol cau mày nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới, xoay cậu một vòng như tìm kiếm gì đó, để rồi thình lình lại bật cười:

“Khi nãy em chạy biến đi mất, anh cứ tưởng em bị đau ở đâu. May là không sao… em cũng không đau ở đâu đúng không?” Cậu lắc đầu, vẫn đang chờ hồn phách mình quay trở lại. Seungcheol thở phào, “Vậy thì tốt rồi. Ban nãy em lỡ mất phần giới thiệu rồi, nhưng anh là Choi Seungcheol, trợ giảng cho giáo sư Kim môn Đại cương. Hôm nay thầy có việc đột xuất, nhưng thầy có nhắn lại anh sẽ hỗ trợ em làm quen với chương trình học ở lớp, vi anh cũng từng học ở Trung Quốc nên biết một chút tiếng…”

Seungcheol vừa nói, vừa nắm tay dắt cậu lại một ghế trống để ngồi, trong khi hồn Minghao vẫn ngẩn ngơ thơ thẩn đâu đâu. Nếu ban đầu cậu đã nghĩ anh Seungcheol này thật đẹp trai, giờ Minghao lại phải lo về chuyện anh rất tốt bụng, ân cần, và tính cách thú vị dễ mến, tất cả chỉ trong một buổi học. Và khi cậu cuối cùng cũng nhớ mà lên tiếng xin lỗi chuyện đâm sầm vào anh trước đó khi bắt gặp Seungcheol vừa từ phòng y tế bước ra, anh cũng chỉ cười sảng khoái rồi xoa đầu cậu, kèm một câu:

“Minghao dễ thương thật.” trước khi bước về nhà xe.

Có lẽ cậu trẻ con, nhưng Minghao chỉ muốn nghe bốn từ đó lần nữa, nhất là khi cậu chỉ có thể ở lại Hàn trong vài tuần ngắn ngủi, và trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi thế thì chỉ có một cách mà cậu biết là hiệu quả.

“Thằng bé chạy đâm đầu vào cậu hết năm lần. Một lần còn rõ ràng là vừa nghe thấy tiếng cậu chào mới đâm đầu chạy lại.” Jisoo nhắc lại, giọng không chút đùa giỡn. “Mình biết, vì mình đã ở đó.”

Seungcheol bật cười. “Thế cậu muốn mình phải làm gì thằng bé? Mắng hay đánh nó à? Sao mình có thể làm vậy với học sinh đáng yêu của mình chứ?”

“Đây là sinh viên đại học rồi, không phải vườn trẻ đâu. Vài người còn đáng tuổi chú cậu đấy.”

“Mình biết.” Seungcheol nhổm người đứng dậy, tiến về giường nơi Minghao – vì lần ‘tai nạn’ gần nhất cậu lỡ vài bước không lường trước và ngã lăn xuống bậc thang bất tỉnh – đang nằm mải nghe mà mất cảnh giác. “Nhưng thằng bé cũng chỉ ở lại có bốn tuần thôi, cuối tuần này đã bay về nhà rồi. Nếu là có cố tình đâm sầm vào mình đi nữa, chỉ cần nó vui là được mà.” Anh cười, tay vén rèm che ra lần nữa, định kiểm tra xem học sinh của mình thế nào.

“…Sao thế?” Jisoo hỏi khi thấy Seungcheol đột nhiên đứng đực người cạnh giường của cậu.

“Cậu đi mua nước cho mình được không? Mình cần chút đường để khoẻ lại.”

“Cạnh giường có bình thuỷ và hũ đường đấy, mình pha cho.” Jisoo đáp, bước lại gần hơn.

“Cậu cứ ra ngoài một tí đi!” Seungcheol thình lình lớn tiếng, làm Minghao giật mình. Cậu ngước lên, và anh đang nhìn lại cậu.

Minghao mau mắn lau nước mắt, ngồi dậy sau khi tiếng cửa phòng mở ra và đóng lại thật nhanh. “Em xin lỗi thầy…” Cậu nói khẽ, không dám ngước lên nhìn anh.

Seungcheol thở dài, kéo một cái ghế lại ngồi đối diện. “Không cần.” Anh nói, rõ từng từ, rồi nâng mặt để Minghao ngẩng lên nhìn anh. “Anh đã nói không cần gọi anh là thầy mà.” Giọng anh ấm áp và dễ chịu, như tay anh trên má cậu vậy, và Minghao phải gắng gượng lắm mới ngăn mình không khóc lần nữa. “Em cũng không cần xin lỗi, vì anh biết em phải có lý do mới làm vậy, đúng không?”

Cậu ngập ngừng, mắt muốn chọc thủng sàn nhà chỉ để tìm từ để nói. “Là vì…” Cậu bắt đầu, tay muốn vò rách lớp vải jeans ở đầu gối “em… thích… anh. Em thích anh.” Cậu nói thật nhanh, như thể sợ rằng lời sẽ tắc lại ở cổ họng làm cậu ngạt chết.

Mọi thứ chìm vào tĩnh lặng, và đến khi Minghao ngờ ngợ mà dũng cảm ngước lên, thì Seungcheol đang trợn ngược tròng chuẩn bị ngã khỏi ghế.

“Anh Seungcheol!” Minghao hốt hoảng, chạy đến đỡ cho anh trợ giảng không ngã dập đầu lần nữa. Anh cố gượng, hơi thở yếu ớt hẳn:

“Hạ… đường huyết…” Seungcheol nhíu mày “Em… đừng có cười.”

…

 "Hạ đường huyết là bệnh rất nguy hiểm đó," Minghao gật "có thể nguy hiểm đến tính mạng," lại gật "nên bảo em đừng cười!" Seungcheol mè nheo và lần này Minghao cũng không thể nhịn cười được nữa.

"Em xin lỗi." Cậu nói, nhìn anh nhấp thêm một ngụm nước đường nữa, "...Thật sự xin lỗi anh." cậu lại cúi đầu, hối lỗi.

Seungcheol mỉm cười, xoa đầu cậu. "Minghao đúng là dễ thương thật."

"...Vậy là anh sẽ không chấp nhận em đúng không?" Vì Minghao đọc ở đâu đó khi người mình thích lớn tuổi hơn và chỉ xem mình dễ thương thì nghĩa là không thích mình rồi, cậu bĩu môi.

"Hmm... Khi nào Minghao lớn hơn đã." Anh cười.

"Anh thật sự coi sinh viên mình là trẻ mẫu giáo à..." Seungcheol lại cười lớn hơn, và Minghao cũng thấy mình không thể ủ rũ được nữa. "Nhưng không sao! Em nhất định sẽ đeo đuổi thầy đến cùng, dù là có phải trở về nhà rồi..." Cậu thở dài, nhưng rồi đứng bật dậy, đầy quyết tâm "Em sẽ gửi thầy kẹo ăn mỗi ngày để thầy không hạ đường huyết đến khi em quay trở lại!" xong chạy vụt đi mất.

**Author's Note:**

> Này là OE...


End file.
